There is known a press machine that performs processing for pressing a tabular metal raw material with a pair of molds (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
There is known a device that manufactures a bottomed cylindrical body from a plate material of metal through drawing ironing processing. Drawing processing is a processing method for bringing the peripheral portion of the plate material or the like close to the center to process the plate material into a container shape. Ironing processing is a processing method for smoothing the surface of the plate material while slightly reducing the thickness of the plate material. Drawing/ironing processing is a composite processing method for simultaneously performing the ironing processing while drawing the material.
When manufacturing a large square case from a metal plate material of aluminum or the like, a general drawing ironing processing device performs a first drawing/ironing process (approximately five processes), an intermediate trim process (a cutoff process for an edge portion), a second drawing/ironing process (approximately three processes), a finish trim process (a cutoff process for an edge portion), and the like. As the metal plate material, for example, a clad material is also used. Examples of the clad material include aluminum/copper, nickel/stainless steel/copper, and aluminum/nickel.
Incidentally, there is known an impact processing device that performs shaping with an impact processing method. The impact processing device gives a shock to a metal ingot called slug through punching to shape a bottomed cylindrical body.